


Get Thee Behind Me, Foul Fiend

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [118]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The students did ask for the Dear Anthony crepes story, but all they got for their troubles was a 27 minute rhapsody on the taste and mouthfeel that was Parisian crepes and brioche....
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 49
Kudos: 886
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Get Thee Behind Me, Foul Fiend

The students did ask for the Dear Anthony crepes story, but all they got for their troubles was a 27 minute rhapsody on the taste and mouthfeel that was Parisian crepes and brioche and a cryptic, "So, yes, quite, it was all worth it in the end," before Dr Fell swooped back to the lesson he was supposed to be giving and went off into a speech about the Scarlet Pimpernel books and how they were a lesson in appearances being deceptive. The first years looked at each other, and shrugged. It was Dr Fell. He went off on long tangents rather than what they were hoping for all the time. What else could you expect? It probably wasn't even deliberate...

And so it went on, until Halloween rolled around.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale met a half corridor away from the party, checked each other's costume, and nodded with small, slight, smiles. Crowley lifted a hand to push the door open, asking softly, "Ready to do this?"

Aziraphale's eyes twinkled for a moment, before he composed his face into something suitably focused. "Absolutely tickety-boo," he said, and they both picked up the threads of an old familar argument, one that was like a favourite waistcoat worn threadbare-soft and comforting.

* * *

The students looked up as the door opened and the two professors swept in. For the Halloween party, Dr Fell wore a loose white robe, sandals, and a badge that read "Guardian Angel." His white hair was fluffed up and, with the light catching it, it did an excellent imitation of a halo.

Dr Crowley, in contrast, wore a long black robe pulled close with a snake-like belt, and matching snakeskin boots. His red curls had been turned loose to tumble down over his shoulders and back, and he wore a badge that read "Guardian Demon."

He was also clearly in mid-argument with Dr Fell as they came through the door together. "I am a demon, you are an angel. We're hereditary enemies."

"Yes, dear, so were Romeo and Juliet and it didn't stop them choosing each other."

"Ugh. You _know_ I prefer the funny ones."

"Anthony, _dear_ ," and the endearment was shot through with an edge like a swordblade that made all the students, of all years, turn and stare. The older ones had never heard sweet Dr Fell sound like that - it could almost have been Dr Crowley's sharpness. The first years had the double blow, both the tone and the name that preceded it. Dr Fell continued his info-flood, apparently oblivious to the watchers. "Whether you _like_ the play or not has no effect on what _happens_ in it."

"But he could do _better_ ," Dr Crowley exclaimed, throwing up both hands in a gesture that echoed some of Dr Fell's more enthusiastic flaps. "Look at the Dream, at least there, he includes an excuse for all the tomfoolery and the falling in and out of love like it's ten-in-the-bed and they all rolled over!" He suddenly seemed to notice everyone staring and broke off. "What? Have you never seen someone arguing with their husband before?"

"Not Dr Fell," someone quipped, low and amused.

Kane would have sworn that it sounded like Dr Young, but when he glanced that way, the Theology professor, dressed as the Tin Man with silver nails to match, was posed silently with one foot on a chair, chin in hand.

Dr Fell huffed. "We'll discuss this later, dear," he said, and the look on his face would have melted harder hearts than Dr Crowley's.

Dr Crowley snorted. "Very well, angel," he said, and went to tuck his hands into pockets he didn't have. After a moment, he hooked his thumbs on his belt instead.

Simon, looking particularly poleaxed, ventured, "What's the difference between a guardian angel and a guardian demon?"

Dr Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Angels watch for direct damage. Demons know about backstabbing. They guard folk's backs."

Dr Fell's face softened. He quipped tenderly, "Get thee behind me, foul fiend."


End file.
